Ring Any Bells?
by Aurora Marie Williams
Summary: The gang split up after high school, but Daphne and Velma are still good friends living together in Daphne's opulent house in Los Angeles. Flirty as always, Daphne sets her and Velma up on a double blind date. Requested by vampygurl402 for Arashi Wolf Princess' birthday. Lots of romance and copious amounts of humor!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Greetings, fanfictionites! I know what you all are thinking. _Why is this crazy chick posting ANOTHER story?_ I shall tell you.**

**It's Arashi Wolf Princess' birthday! (Happy Birthday to you!)**

**This story was requested by vampygurl402, and she gave me the prompt for this story. This story is just a two-shot. I'm in no position to start another chapter story. This is written in Third POV Limited: Velma. It is based off Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated, and takes place when the characters are much older. The gang split up after high school, but Daphne and Velma are still good friends and live together as roommates.**

_**Ring Any Bells?**_

"Do I have to go, Daphne?" Velma groaned.

"Of course you do, silly!" Daphne said in a bubbly voice. She was smoothing out her dress in front of a full length mirror beside her bed where Velma was sulking. "There's nothing wrong with having a little bit of fun. You gotta break out of your shell sometime!"

"Going on a blind date is not my definition of fun," Velma sighed. She looked down at the too-tight, too-short scarlet dress Daphne had put her in. Shaking her head, Velma tried to find something else to focus on. Unfortunately, her gaze fell upon a mirror on Daphne's vanity, and her Barbie doll-esque face was the last thing she wanted to see. Especially when the ostentatious pinks of Daphne's room reflected onto Velma's ultra-pale face.

Daphne had used this thick cream (something called foundation) and caked it onto Velma's skin until it was like flawless porcelain. About forty five minutes after that, rose blush colored her cheeks, smokey-black eyeshadow graced her eyes, and Giorgio Armani Beauty Rouge Ecstasy in Night Viper painted her lips. (Daphne had erupted in fits of "ooh's" when she pointed out that Velma had a perfect Cupid's Bow. Whatever the heck that was.) Not to mention the false lashes glued to her eyelids. What sane person would glue something to their face for the sake of beauty?

Velma shuddered. Daphne looked very similar to Velma, only without the fake eyelashes. (Velma had angrily pointed out the injustice, but Daphne had just rambled on about her lashes being naturally long and voluminous and yada yada.) Daphne's lipstick was a very light, rose pink which went well with her frilly lavender dress.

"So who are the guys, anyway?" Velma asked with venom in her tone.

Giggling, Daphne shook her head. "You may be book-smart, Velm, but you've got a lot to learn about the dating world. The point of a blind date is not knowing who the guy is! Don't you ever watch any good TV shows?"

"Hey!" Velma defended. "The best shows are on the History Channel."

Daphne guffawed. "Yeah, right." She proceeded to smooth down her hair, then motioned for Velma to join her at the mirror.

Standing in front of the full length mirror was a big mistake. Velma could see just how short the dress was – shorter than her mid-thigh – and how ridiculous the plunging neckline looked on her.

"My neck feels so bare," Velma complained, rubbing her hand over the area where her turtleneck should've been.

Pursing her lips, Daphne rummaged through a large chest and returned holding a sunset orange choker with a beautiful pendant hanging from the soft material. In her other hand Daphne held a green beaded choker that looked like a chandelier hyped up on crystals. After placing the orange choker on Velma, Daphne fastened her own to her neck. Velma sighed as she took in her appearance one last time. Her straightened hair and side-swept bangs made her look – shall she daresay? – _sexy. _That was the only time that she had said that about herself in all twenty-two years of her life.

"We're done!" Daphne exclaimed, looping her arm through Velma's. "Ready to go meet our fetching dates at the Bloody Stake?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Velma shouted. "_The_ _Bloody Stake_? You mean back in _Crystal Cove?!_"

"Yeesh, calm down, Velm." Daphne rolled her eyes. "It won't be so ba-"

"Going back there is very, very, _very_ bad!"

"Jeepers, Velm! Get a grip! Don't focus on the town, focus on the hot dates," she suggested with a smile.

"It's a blind date! You don't even know if they're hot or not!" Velma threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Aww, you're catching on so fast!" Daphne cooed. She grabbed their jackets off her sparkly bed and snatched the keys to her Lamborghini (courtesy of Mr. Sugar Daddy) and set off towards the five-car garage, dragging a reluctant Velma behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback! Sorry this took so long to update. Life has taken a strange turn lately, and to be honest, writing just hasn't even occurred to me. I've really really really missed it though, and despite the fact that this chapter will definitely not be up to my optimum writing performance, I'm giving it my best shot.**

_**Psst, there's a poll on my profile that I would love for you to check out! It's asking what story you want me to write next. (After all the stories on my profile are finished, of course.) I'd really appreciate it if you voted. It's just a hop, skip, and a boat ride away... Right now Avatar: The Last Airbender is in the lead!**_

**This second chapter is in Third Person POV. I know I said this would be a two-shot, but I'm making it four chapters I think... Heck I don't know. It makes the story flow a lot better. If I had just done two chapters, it would've been way too long. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Ring Any Bells?**_

Red-violet lights cast a mesmerizing hue over Daphne's sapphire blue car hood. The car was even more sparkly than the eyeshadow she'd applied earlier. Guess there _is_ a first for everything.

"Ready?" Daphne asked in a bubbly voice, unbuckling her seat belt.

Velma hiccuped before crossing her arms, replying indignantly, "Certainly not!"

Daphne's shoulders dropped and she rolled her eyes with a small sigh. "Velma, listen to me. You haven't been you since high school! You're so... So... Oh, I don't know..."

Velma raised an eyebrow. "What? Just say it. I won't be offended."

"_Stiff._"

"What!?"

"I knew you'd be mad!" Daphne said, sinking back into the drivers seat.

"I've had two boyfriends since high school, thank you very much."

Once again, Daphne rolled her eyes. "They _so_ do not count, Velm. Gavin wore more hair product than you, and heck, Ric turned out to be gay! Neither one of the relationships made it past one week."

There came a huff from Velma. "They were both very nice men!" Then Velma grumbled, "Even though Ric thought I was a man..."

"You know everyone wanted you and Shaggy to stay together," Daphne added hesitantly.

It was a rather touchy subject, but after tonight, Daphne hoped to resolve the issue. For a while, Velma said nothing. Daphne was afraid she was too blunt when she brought up the whole Shaggy relationship ordeal.

When Velma spoke again, her voice seemed to quiver. "Well, some things just aren't meant to be. We broke up because after high school we were going separate ways. 'Long distance relationships never work out.'"

The latter of Velma's explanation was quoted from Daphne and Velma's mutual friend Krystal. She lived... Well, Daphne didn't really know where she lived. They rarely heard from her. It was almost like she was an alien who lived on a different planet.

"Listen, Velm," Daphne started. "You and Shaggy loved each other a lot. Even if it was just a high school relationship, it wasn't just a fling. I know you two– "

Suddenly Velma threw her hands up in the air. "How can you sit there talking like that when you could very well be talking about you and Fred? It's the exact same situation!"

"I know, Velm, I know," Daphne said trying to calm Velma down.

Then Daphne sucked in deep breath and blew it out. A giggle escaped from her lips. She tried stiffling it, but her giggle turned into a fit of laughter.

Velma scowled, not in the mood for anything that had gone on today, but especially not Daphne cracking up over a sensitive issue like this.

"What's your deal?" Velma snapped.

"I can't decide if you'll love me or hate me," Daphne reasoned, mostly talking to herself. She reached over and unbuckled Velma's seat belt. "Probably both."

"Oh, no. What did you do, Daphne?" Velma whined. The only response was a short spell of almost maniacal laughter. "Daphne Blake, I swear to Baby Jesus if you do not– " A shocked expression spread across Velma's face. "No... Daphne, you wouldn't..."

Abruptly, cold air flooded the car and little bells went off. In her head and literally. A tall, skinny man in a brown suit, black shoes, and a green tie stood beside Velma, his face not visible yet due to the car sitting so low on the ground. Velma was mentally shaking her head, poorly attempting to prepare herself for what was to come.

The man leaned down to reveal his rather... _shaggy _brown hair.

"Like, hey, Velms," Shaggy said, a goofy grin on his beaming face.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note: Thank you vampygurl402 for asking me to do this story! I've had a lot of fun writing it so far, and I can't wait for you and everyone to see how this story will progress. Again, Happy (extremely Belated) Birthday wishes to Arashi Wolf Princess!**

**Did you see the reference to Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders?**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll! (Note: If you PM me a request fic, I will start working on it and start posting after I have the first two chapters done which I don't know how soon that will be. If it's just a one-shot, you can expect it in two weeks or less.)**

**If anyone notices any mistakes or has some jokes that they want me to put in the next chapter, let me know in your review or a PM. Thank you for reading and have a glorious day! But before you go... Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

Shaggy wiped his fingers off on the cloth napkin laying across his lap and rested his hand on the seat cushion of the booth. Right next to Velma's hand. What she wouldn't give just to be able to hold onto him for just a little while. A few seconds even. She missed everything about him. The way his whole body shook when he laughed, his intoxicating cologne, the rough spot on the side of his hand... Heck, even his annoying yet endearing quirks. Velma regretted making him wear that silly red rubber band to wean him off of saying "like" so often...

"So, like, Velms, whatcha been up to since high school?" Shaggy asked breaking her out of her reverie.

Velma looked over at Daphne to get her to bail her out of this awkward conversation, but Daphne and Fred were deep into their conversation. It would be rude to interrupt.

"Um, well, I went to college to major in computer sciences," Velma answered.

"Like, no way! That's amazing!" Shaggy's whole face lit up.

Was he really that happy for her? Velma couldn't stop herself from smiling at his reaction. Despite his filled out facial hair, in that moment he looked just like he did a couple years back. When they were dating and happy to be each others. All Velma wanted to do was lean into him and kiss him deeply. To lose herself in him.

**Until the next chapter...**

**-A.M. Williams**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Greetings fanfictionites! Do you how do? Super duper appreciate all the feedback I got on that last chapter. Again, I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to continue this story. I'll explain more in the ending author's note. **

**The sections that are in italics are flashbacks, and I've tried to make that as obvious as possible with the transitions before the flashbacks.**

_**Ring Any Bells?**_

The man leaned down to reveal his rather... _shaggy _brown hair.

"Like, hey, Velms," Shaggy said, a goofy grin on his beaming face.

Dark blue, sparkling eyes met warm chocolate ones in a frantic search for answers.

How was he here? Velma thought that she'd never see him again after what had transpired between them. The confusion, the shouting, the tears, the pain, and not only theirs, came back in that moment in a searing flash of light turning Shaggy's eyes gold like the sun before Velma slipped into the memories she wished she could forget.

_The school was more silent than a house on Christmas Eve, and five times as tense with anticipation. It wasn't often couples fought at Crystal Cove High, and never the epitome of perfection, Daphne Blake with her equally as popular boyfriend, Fred Jones._

"_I don't understand why you're doing this, Daph," Fred pleaded._

_Daphne twisted the lock on her locker violently. "Save it, Fred."_

"_Tell me what I did wrong, Daph, I can fix us." Fred's usually cheerful demeanor had been reduced to a pitiful, saddened expression._

_Giving up on her combination, Daphne yanked up on the locker to open it. "That's what you say every time, Fred!"_

_Students were already beginning to stare at the start of the argument, but now they were gawking at the couple. Shaggy and Velma had been walking hand in hand down the hallway talking about date ideas when they heard the familiar shriek. When they saw the gawking students, Shaggy and Velma knew Daph and Freddy were getting into it again. It had been like that for the past three months._

_Fred looked around uncomfortably at all the students. "We're attracting a lot of attention, Da –"_

_Daphne had finished tucking her books under her arm and slammed her locker door shut. "You know, I don't really care! Just like you never care about anything that has to do with me except for when it's convenient for you!"_

"_Whoa, Daph, what's that supposed to mean?" Fred reached out to lay his hand on Daphne's shoulder, but she smacked his hand away, glaring daggers at him._

"_The past couple months you've been so... so... engrossed in your traps and mysteries that you've failed to notice anything that's going on with me," Daphne spat out. "When I was having a hard time with what was going on with my mom, where were you at? Probably the Museum of Idiots Who Love Trapping and Mysteries While Simultaneously Ignoring Their Relationship!"_

_At those words, there was a collective gasp from the crowd of students. Velma could've sworn she saw some people pulling out their wallets. Shaking her head, Velma turned her attention back to her two best friends._

"_Daph, I thought you understood... Traps and mysteries are my life!"_

"_Oooh, trust me, Fred, I've gotten the message loud and clear."_

_Freddy took a step towards Daphne, but she leaned away from him."Just give me another chance, Daph."_

_Daphne scoffed."You mean, another seven chances? To keep making me feel second best? Grow up, Fred, then we'll talk."_

_Shaggy's hand tightened around Velma's. She looked up at him worriedly. Surely Freddy and Daphne could work things out. They always did. They loved each other, and that's what people who love each did, right?_

"_What are you saying, Daph?" Fred's voice was even, but his eyes betrayed him. They glistened with tears in the harsh light of the florescents._

"_Obviously what we have isn't working out."_

"_NO!" _

_Velma looked around to see who had shouted, but when everyone looked back at her, she realized she'd been the one to speak. Velma rushed towards the couple, looking from Daphne to Fred._

"_This isn't the place, guys. Come on, you can work this out. I know you can." Velma looked for Daphne's face to soften, but to no avail. _

_A gentle hand pressed into Velma's back. She looked over to see Shaggy standing behind her. Most of the students had dispersed, probably not wanting to be late to class. "Like, whaddya say we all go out after school to the park?"_

_Casting another glance over at Fred, Daphne nodded and then turned on her heel, walking down the hallway calmly. But she wasn't fooling Velma. She saw Daphne's shoulders shaking, her body rippling with quiet tremors._

_Apparently, Fred had noticed too because a moment later he dropped his books on the floor and ran to Daphne, surrounding her shoulders with his arms in a huge embrace. Daphne's figure shook even more as she, too, let go of her books and wrapped her arms around him, looking as if she wanted to just melt into him._

_Shaggy rubbed Velma's shoulders as they looked at the scene. "See, Velm? Everything's going to be alright."_

_Velma spun around and buried her face into his chest fighting back the tears. A moment later she realized he hadn't said "like" in his last sentence._

* * *

"_I'm just trying to be realistic, Shaggy."_

_Sitting down on her bed, he buried his face in his hands. "Why wait until now, Velm? If this has been your plan all along, why wait until now to tell me that we can't stay together?"_

_Quietly moving over to him, Velma took his hand in hers. "No, Shaggy. This hasn't "been my plan all along", I promise." Controlling her quivering voice, Velma continued. "It's just, we're going separate ways after high school, and I don't want there to be a long-distance relationship kind of stress on us. We don't deserve that."_

_Shaggy turned to look at her. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "We can handle it, Velms. We're strong enough. Besides, we can always visit each other."_

"_It's a five hour drive one way, Shaggy. We don't have that kind of money to drive that far, not even every other weekend, we don't." The circumstances dawned on Velma in all of its severity for the thousandth time._

_A sniffle came from Shaggy, and the dam broke. Both were crying and hugging each other tightly as if they'd never let go._

"_I wish we could go back in time," Shaggy whispered. "Relive all of our moments together just one more time." His arms tightened around her._

_Convulsive sobs erupted from Velma as Shaggy massaged her back._

"_Me, too, Shaggy. Me, too."_

* * *

**Ending Author's Note: **And another one bites the dust!** So that's pretty much all of the background information **of what the flip nuggets is going on between everyone.** The next chapter will have one more flashback in it that will explain everything. (Promise!)**

**That excerpt in the previous chapter that I said would be in this chapter will actually be in the next one. **This chapter started getting really lengthy, and** I wanted to keep this chapter focused on one theme. **(The flashbacks.)

**I love hearing from you, so let me know how you liked this chapter in a review or a PM! **If you noticed any mistakes or you have something you want me to add, just let me know and I will fix/add whatever it is!

**_Okay, so some of you want to know what's been going on with me while I've been away._ Well, we were at crunch time for our fall play at school. That was super stressful. It was called Almost, Maine. I was Ginette and my boyfriend (Matthew Pride) was Pete. We had a super cute scene together that I absolutely love.**

**Winter Guard is starting up again. As always, the drama has begun. Again. **I swear, it's like our group can only function so long as we have drama going on within the guard. Everyone always says, "Okay, no drama this year girls!" But it never fails.** Half the people there say they don't even like doing it, they "do it because they like the director." Everyone is so full of themselves, it's sickening. **My best friend is saying that it won't even be worth it to do it next year. Personally, I love guard. I love performing and dancing and the costumes and flags and rifles and sabres, and everything.** It's sad when you can't fully enjoy something because of the people there.**

**In other words, I have a lot of stuff going on, and I've gotten involved in way too much, per the norm, so I'm making no promises as to when the next update for this will be. I will make the goal of finishing this before December, but who knows. I'm not abandoning ANY of my stories on my profile, and eventually I will finish all of my stories along with all the new ones I have in mind.**

**Don't forget to vote at my poll, please! I really value what you guys have to say, so hop over to my profile and vote on what type of story you'd like to see me write next!**

**-A.M. Williams**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Multitudes of thanks to those of you who reviewed! FraphneAddict, EvelynKnight, scoobygirl101, Guest, The Illumination, Marie, and Zinnia99. And thanks to everyone who favorited and followed. We have one last flashback in this chapter, and it's in italics, so you'll know it when you see it. **

**Thank you Aryan for your help with Fred's character in this chapter!**

**And immense thanks to Zinnia99 with my writers block. It probably would've been another two months before I updated if you hadn't helped me. Seriously, you're a life saver, girl.**

**Who doesn't like day-after-Christmas Christmas presents? I love them! This chapter is your present! Merry late Christmas! (Happy Christmahanakwanzika!)**

* * *

_**Ring Any Bells?**_

When the memory had faded away, Velma found herself still sitting in the car staring into Shaggy's expectant eyes. With an understanding smile on his face, Shaggy reached down for Velma's hand and ever so slowly pulled her from the car. All the while, Velma just looked at him with her mouth slightly agape, her brows arched and knit together in a mixed expression of pain and joy.

Anxiously, the female ex-detective shakily took Shaggy's outstretched arm, and together they walked up to meet Daphne and Fred who were already waiting by the door. Had Velma not been in a daze, she would have noticed the way the fair-haired couple had smiles plastered to their faces and kept sneaking glances at each other from the corner of their eyes, giggling every couple seconds.

Fred, performing in the most chivalrous way possible, held open the front door of the restaurant for the two ladies to enter first. There was a waitress waiting to seat customers standing by the podium inside.

With a jolt, Velma recognized the young woman as the teenage girl they had dubbed "the Vampire Waitress" who worked at the Bloody Stake through her high school years. The brainiac ex-detective could hardly wrap her mind around why on earth anyone would want to stay on in a restaurant like this.

Since high school, the Vampire Waitress had changed in more ways than one, just like the rest of the gang. Her long, dark auburn braids had been cut shoulder length and colored the same as red rose petals. With pinker cheeks, fuller lips, and brighter eyes, the Vampire Waitress had transformed into... the Bombshell Waitress. Even Velma had to admit it. She looked good.

In a higher voice than the gang was used to, _Bombshell _Waitress picked up a few menus and asked, "Table for four?"

All in one moment she gasped and dropped the menus, her eyes becoming as big as dinner plates.

"Oh my gosh, it's _you _guys!" The faux-redhead squealed, rushing over to the four – expertly in four inch heels – to embrace them. "I haven't seen you in forever," she said in a tone that made Velma sad. "You all are so different now."

Daphne piped up. "And you are, too! With... well, everything! What have you done with the Vampire Waitress who's all dark and gloomy?" Daphne and the rest laughed heartily. "And I'm totally loving the new hair."

Bombshell Waitress dismissively waved her hand. "That was just a phase." She raised a hand to her cherry hair and bounced it. "I got my hair colored last week, but I cut it after I graduated." Almost immediately her expression fell. "But... I thought the gang broke up."

Velma looked down suddenly finding a tile in the floor very intriguing. The other members of the group seemed to discover interest in various objects in different directions as well.

"Oh," Bombshell Waitress murmured, clearly embarrassed for bringing anything up. Even she could tell it was a sore subject. "I'll show you to your table, then?"

Shaggy cleared his throat. "That would, like, be great. Thanks."

Bombshell Waitress flashed her pearly whites at Shaggy and had the _audacity_ to wink at him. Velma literally bit her tongue to hold back an outraged scream. _Who did she think she was?_

Calmly as humanly possible, Velma walked beside her companion – Fred and Daphne following closely behind – while the natural redhead glared daggers into the back of the waitress swaggering over to their booth.

The two female detectives slid into the booth on opposite sides, their dates following.

"What'll it be for drinks?" Bombshell Waitress inquired.

"Fred will have Schweppes Ginger Ale," Daphne giggled.

The blonde's jaw dropped but was quickly replaced with a warm smile. "You remembered my usual."

Daphne placed her small hand atop his. "Of course, I did." She grinned mischievously. "Up for the challenge, Freddy?"

His eyebrow arched up. "Pepsi with a shot of cherry and vanilla." Fred grinned haughtily.

"Impressive, I admit." Both looked expectantly at Shaggy and Velma who had been looking at each other in shared disgust of the love fest going on in front of them.

Seeing no other way out of it, they sighed simultaneously, saying, "Two raspberry Italian crème sodas."

The young, strawberry blonde heiress broke out in a fit of giggles exclaiming how cute they were. Even Fred was poorly stifling his laughter.

"I'll be back shortly," the waitress said pleasantly over the cacophony.

Velma and Shaggy's eyes met, and moments later they shared a laugh. All too soon their joyous voices died down, and Velma fidgeted awkwardly in her seat, the silence growing between the four with every beat.

With a loud _ahem, _Daphne interrupted the silence. "So, Freddy, are you still in school?"

"Actually," the broad-shouldered blonde rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm an investigational-type journalist. Got the job by having experience as an undercover cop. I couldn't really let go of the whole detective thing, I guess."

Saving the group from another awkward, yet saddened silence, Bombshell Waitress approached their booth with their drinks and an armful of something Velma couldn't see.

"Here you go," the redhead said with a smile as she distributed their drinks. She then set two "hands" of finger fries and a bottle of his favorite dipping sauce – Transylvanian Bloody Fingers – before Shaggy. "I figured you'd be starving, so I went ahead and brought you these."

"Like, thanks... Umm, you know, we never actually, like knew what your real name is. You, like, never wear a name tag," Shaggy thought aloud.

"You can just call me sweetie," the young woman said with a wink and a flip of her hair as she sauntered away from the table.

Velma wouldn't be at all surprised if visible smoke was rising from her head at this very moment. A near growl emanated from her throat while she angrily wished she'd been seated on the outside so she could knock that stupid broad off her four inch heels.

Eager to save something of the evening, Daphne and Fred both burst out speaking rapidly to the couple across from them. It worsened so much that the two were talking over each other. Velma, still fuming, waited it out by looking at the dessert menu in utmost regard. Meanwhile, Shaggy dove into a hand of finger fries.

After finishing the first hand, Shaggy wiped his fingers off on the cloth napkin laying across his lap and rested his hand on the seat cushion of the booth.

Right next to Velma's hand.

What she wouldn't give just to be able to hold onto him for just a little while. A few seconds even. She missed everything about him. The way his whole body shook when he laughed, his intoxicating cologne, the rough spot on the side of his hand... Heck, even his annoying yet endearing quirks. Velma regretted making him wear that silly red rubber band to wean him off of saying "like" so often...

"So, like, Velms, whatcha been up to since high school?" Shaggy asked, breaking her out of her reverie.

Velma looked over at Daphne pleadingly to get her to bail her out of this awkward conversation, but the fair-haired couple was deep in conversation. It would be rude to interrupt.

"Um, well, I went to college to major in Computer Sciences," Velma answered quietly.

"Like, no way! That's amazing! You've, like, always said you wanted to do that." Shaggy's whole face lit up brighter than the twenty feet tall Christmas tree at Daphne's mansion.

Velma blushed as he recalled that aspiration of hers from their past.

Was he really that happy for her? Velma couldn't stop herself from smiling at his reaction. Despite his filled out facial hair, and slightly thinner face, in that moment he looked just like he did a couple years back when they were dating and happy to be each other's. All Velma wanted to do was lean into him and kiss him deeply. To _lose_ herself in him.

* * *

_"So, where's everyone going once we all leave this awful place?" Daphne asked with a sad smile. Velma, Shaggy, and Fred knew she didn't mean where they were going for lunch._

_They'd all been avoiding this moment. Now it was only half an hour before their graduation ceremony, and all they were doing was wishing that they could all stay together._

_"Well, I was planning on studying computer sciences," Velma said in an almost-whisper, re-adjusting her glasses._

_"That sounds pretty cool, Velms!" Shaggy exclaimed. "I haven't really thought about it yet." He shrugged, but smiled optimistically. "Maybe, I'll, like, go wherever life takes me, you know?"_

_"I was planning on becoming a detective," Fred announced. "You know, I just can't picture myself away from solving mysteries."_

_"Yeah... Well, I haven't given it much thought, either," Daphne confessed._

_After everyone proclaimed their future plans – or lack thereof – there was silence. They weren't going to be together anymore. The gang wasn't going to be the gang anymore. This was it, the end. Who would've imagined such a sad graduation day for the teens? They sure hadn't. Classmates around them were laughing and hugging, happy to still be with their friends. But the four teenagers already felt like they had lost each other. Secretly they all wished to all have a future together._

_That future was impossible. One was going to study computer sciences, and another wanting to be a detective. The other two hadn't even made up their minds about their life to come. How could they remain whole if their minds were in other places? You can't guide a body in four different directions. So how can you move four different ones in the same?_

_The answer is: you can't._

_"So, I guess there's a possibility that we will see other in the future... Right?" Fred suggested hopefully, to which the others nodded._

_Who knew what hand fate would deal them?_

_They were just twenty-three minutes away from their graduation ceremony, and as every minute passed, they came to dread Father Time a little more as he brought them closer to separating._

Everyone in their graduating class was nervous, but Velma had a little bit more on her plate to deal with. How in the world was she going to deliver her valedictorian speech if she had her mind on other things? Velma was a logical person, but this was ridiculous. She couldn't concentrate under these conditions.

_Before they knew it, the graduation ceremony began. They were being ushered into their proper places, but before Shaggy left, he hugged Velma, reassuring her that, "Everything will be okay."_

_The normal speeches and introductions were made, but Velma payed no attention. She was reading her index cards, her foot tapping nervously on the gym floor. She thought she might break down on the spot when she heard the tail-end of a Student Council member's introduction for Velma's speech._

"_... in welcoming Velma Dinkley!"  
_

_Polite applause erupted from the family and friends of the graduates as Velma walked clumsily to the stage, sweaty hands gripping her cards like they were her anchor to sanity. Inhaling deeply, the short teenager set her cards down on the podium and leaned into the mic._

_Only her vision was blurred so much by the tears welling up in her chocolate brown eyes that no color was discernible from the other. She gripped the sides of the podium, and started anew._

_"No matter where we will be in life, there will always be important people that stay with us: teachers, classmates, family, and friends. They might not physically be with us, but they will always be in our hearts. They've pushed us this far, and hopefully they'll continue to push us towards success and greatness._

"_One will make mistakes. Fathers, mothers, best friends, and other important role models in our lives. But we can honor their mistakes, fight for them, because everybody makes one another's terrible mistakes. We can learn from others, but we decide what is right. We decide what is good. Just remember, someone is on our side. We are never alone._

"_Is anything in this world black and white? No. Each and every one us are going different directions, down different paths. But these paths we are all taking cross each other. We might not meet each other in the future, but fate has a funny way of getting in the way._

"_Alone in the world, we feel hopeless. But years from now, you should hope that you will be reunited with these people once again because they were what made you who you are today, and what you will be in the future. No one is alone." A tear ran down her cheek and she backed away from the podium, her sobs threatening to choke her._

_Applause thundered throughout the gym, everyone standing on their feet. But that only made more tears come. Throughout her whole speech, she'd been trying to convince herself of what she was saying while staring into the eyes of the one person she didn't want to live without._

* * *

"Earth to _Velmaaa_!" Daphne said in a sing-song voice.

"W-what?" Velma asked, praying her face wasn't turning red with the embarrassment she felt inside.

"There was a big crash outside. How did you miss it?" Daphne shook her head but smiled as if she'd just been given a new line of lavender swim suits. "We're going to check it out."

The two girls followed Shaggy and Fred to the front of the restaurant, but before they even made it out the door, a familiar Great Dane came busting through.

"Raggy!" Scooby Doo wailed, tackling Shaggy to the floor for good measure.

"Like, hey!" Shaggy protested the same time Velma and Daphne exclaimed, "Scooby!"

Scooby stopped shaking for a moment to notice the two girls. "Welma! Waphne!"

A group hug ensued, Shaggy still laying on the floor under his dog.

"Any chance I could, like, get up anytime soon?" Shaggy whined.

The other four giggled and helped the gangly young man to his feet.

Outside, there was a large crater the size of Daphne's swimming pool in the field across from the Bloody Stake. The girls could use those suits right about now, then. The group quickly deduced the crater was the result of an explosion, seeing how there were tiny fires raging in the field.

"Hey," Fred motioned to the others, pointing at a figure running to the west. "It looks the crook is trying to get away!"

"Let's go gang," Daphne cut in.

"Just like old times," Shaggy smiled as he grabbed Velma's hand. "I hope you still have some of your detective skills with you."

The five ran off into the west in hot pursuit of the criminal, the colors of the sunset painting an entirely new horizon. For all of them.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note:**** Hope you enjoyed the longer length! I'm sorry for being away for so long. Life has been crazy lately. I've been on iFunny a lot more than here, so if you are in the Avatar (AtLa/LoK) fandom, check out my profile! It's Miss_Sato. I post my artwork on there as well. Yup, I draw. I have a deviantART account (The_Real_Miss_Sato_), but I haven't been able to post but one drawing on there. Still trying to figure the site out. Again, Happy Christmahanakwanzika, and have a Happy New Year!**

**Up next... Epilogue!**

**Until the next chapter...**

**-A.M. Williams**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Three years later..._

Velma was seated at the overflowing, cluttered desk in the office of her home. Papers, folders, sticky notes, and paperclips were scattered about on the surface. Velma had to suppress a grimace as she thought of the horrors the drawers held.

A small humming noise that was beginning to drive Velma crazy emitted from her Mac Book. She needed to finish editing the latest manuscript she'd been sent from the publishing company she worked for. The idea of going into publishing seemed ideal, even dreamy, at first, but now she was bored with it.

Nearly every manuscript she was sent read the same. Love triangle. Troubled kid rises to the occasion. Post-apocalyptic world. Dystopian uprising. All five rolled into one.

Velma sighed and rested her head on her weary hands. When was the last time she'd actually read a good book? Excluding these amateur stories, of course. She pushed back from her desk, her chair spinning her into the wall.

Grumpily, Velma looked up at the wall, then melted almost immediately. This was by far her favorite wall in the entire house. One could barely see the soft, blue-grey paint underneath the hundreds of photographs and newspaper clippings. When she lived with Daphne in Los Angeles, all of this had been boxed up, hidden in the attic.

Now things were different. She no longer looked back on her life as one huge ball of screw-ups.

Each newspaper clipping held something dear to her. The Gang's debut mystery in high school, her valedictorian speech at graduation, Daphne's clothing line that made it to Paris, not to mention all the fun and silly pictures the Gang took while they traveled around the world. Some of their most frightening mysteries overseas brought them closer together than a triple chocolate, rainbow-sprinkled, cherry topped, hand dipped sundae.

Centered on the wall, was her most prized memory of all. The newspaper clipping from the Bloody Stake incident, the one that had occurred three years prior. She had reunited with her friends, the good old Gang, and she'd fallen in love with Shaggy Rogers, for the second time.

The door clicked and swung open gently. Shaggy, holding a tiny bundle of pink, stepped into the office. There was a glow in his cheeks, a smile gracing his features, which deeply contrasted his sharp black suit and tie. Attorney at law suited him well. Pun intended.

"Put her to sleep for you, sweetie," Shaggy cooed softly, mostly talking to the blankets he held in his arms.

Velma stood and made her way towards the two most important people in her life. Shaggy handed over the bundle in his arms, and Velma gazed lovingly at her baby girl who would turn one month old next week. A tuft of caramel stuck straight up, the baby's long, dark eyelashes kissing her rose colored cheeks.

She was beautiful. And she belonged to them.

"Have a nice day at work honey," Velma said sweetly, kissing him goodbye.

Their little girl stirred between her parents.

"I can't wait to get back to you two." Shaggy grinned and planted a kiss on their baby's forehead.

"Laters, baby," he called, but not too loudly, as he walked out of the door.

Velma glanced back at her brightly lit Mac Book. There was work to be done. Later.

She walked slowly and smoothly to the living room, setting her baby down in her crib. From the adjacent room, soft yellow light was streaming in the window above the kitchen sink. Velma sighed and practically skipped to the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and the green grapes from the bottom of the fridge.

Quickly setting to work, she plucked grapes off and set them in her bowl. Fruit was simply divine. And she had cravings, even after giving birth, for fruit like no one would believe.

A loud _brrrrring! s_ounded from the living room.

"Shoot!" Velma gasped.

It was her cellphone. And the baby was in the same room.

Why hadn't she put it on vibrate?

Sprinting into the living room, she grabbed the phone and answered it without even looking at the Caller ID.

"Hello?" She whispered after coming back into the kitchen.

"It's Daphne," the slightly younger woman answered in a strained tone. "I need someone to help me with my kids."

Velma could hear the cacophony of crying toddlers. She could also hear Fred's voice in the background saying, "Aww, come on guys, don't you wanna play with your Musical Piano and toolboxes?"

"NO!" The reply was loud and screeching.

Velma winced and covered the speaker, peeping in on her own child to make sure the noise hadn't woken her. Thankfully not.

"Honestly! Daphne, I blame you for making three at once!" Fred laughed, as if that answered everything.

"Me?" Daphne guffawed. "Your side of the family – "

"Um, hello?" Velma interjected. "Still here, guys."

Daphne "eeped" and said quickly, "Oh! Right. Sorry, Velms. Could you watch Brad? We need a break Velma."

It was still a mystery why Fred and Daphne had decided to name one of the triplets after Fred's biological father. Maybe because Fred felt guilty about not having fully accepted his parents.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to subject myself to that war zone of yours yet, but I'll give it a shot. When will you be over?" Velma silently laughed to herself as she heard a scream coming from the speaker.

"Depends on how long it takes to get the three of them off of each other. See you soon," Daphne replied quickly, not quite as stressed as when she'd first called.

"Triplets really are three times the stress," Velma muttered to herself.

A a muffled crying came from the other room, and she went to the source. She picked up her little baby girl, her cries ceasing instantaneously. The resemblance between Shaggy and her daughter was uncanny. Still, Velma could see traces of herself in the infant's face.

She cradled her in her arms, beaming at her baby girl.

"Why hello, sweetheart! Momma's right here," she cooed to her.

The baby girl's face lit up. Velma was rewarded with smiles and giggles from her little girl, Maggy. Maggy was her treasure, and she loved her so much. She couldn't believe that Shaggy and herself had brought such a beautiful baby like her into the world. And now her world was Shaggy and Maggy.

Another sharp _brrrrring! s_ounded. Maggy's happy expression vanished. Velma frowned, and, again, answered the phone without looking.

"Velma Rogers," she answered, still looking at her darling girl.

"Mmm, just the person I was looking for," a voice growled.

Velma checked the screen of her iPhone. The number was restricted.

"Who? Me?"

Velma feigned innocence while she made her way towards her office. Inside was the device the Gang used to track numbers. This wasn't the first time they'd dealt with a hooligan.

"The one and only, my dear," the voice answered. He sounded like a heavy smoker.

"Excuse me, but I have no idea who this is or why you would be looking for me."

She finally reached the door to the office, and she pushed the door open.

Velma gasped and took a step back. There was a man sitting in her chair, facing backwards.

"Who are you?" Velma asked, holding Maggy away from the person who had somehow snuck into her house.

"Isn't it obvious, Velma?" The voice came from both the phone and the man sitting in her chair.

He slowly spun the chair around, and Velma gasped.

"Mr. E!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and hopefully you laughed and cried and smiled (and gasped!) while reading. (I mean that in the best way possible.)**

**Ultimate thanks to Zinnia99 for helping write this epilogue. She's incredible and so reliable in time of need, so if you haven't checked out her stories yet, hop on over there!**

**And immense thanks to my lovely boyfriend for helping me jump over the block I had for months on the name for Velma and Shaggy's baby.**

**Don't forget to check out my poll on my profile. I'm working on a Young Justice story requested by Evelyn Knight, as well as the other stories I have going. I'm mainly focused on my Maze Runner story, The A.C.T. Experiment, so if you want to stay updated on me, check out that story! So far it has been very well received.**

**I'd like to say I'm making a New Year's Resolution to do something with my fanfiction life, but as Jinora would say, "I will make no such promises."**

**Until the next story!**

**-Aurora Marie Williams**


End file.
